Samsara (BLUE)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hidup ini segala-galanya tentang reinkarnasi dan takdir kejamnya yang abadi. ・ [Bhagavad Gita 2.27. BLUE; Karma merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
**Samsara**

 **Warning:** Modified Canon. Death Chara. _Boy x Boy_. OOC.

 **A/N** : Oneshot bersambung (?) terdiri dari 7 keping cerita berurutan yang mengusung tema reinkarnasi. Semua kisah diambil dari sejarah asli kemudian diotak-atik secara brutal. Tidak ada maksud mencemari nama tokoh dengan menggeser setting dan fakta, semua hanya demi kepentingan plot semata.

 **A** sano **G** akuhou X **I** sogai **Y** uuma

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **BLUE**

* * *

 **London. 1910.**

Gadis itu mengetuk ujung pantovel berkala. Beberapa kali memastikan ruangan yang tidak begitu besar mendapat sinar cukup, namun tetap steril.

Seprai diganti begitu rupa, bahkan ia ingat sudah mencucinya dengan alkohol. Air minum dalam jumlah banyak direbus masak-masak lalu dituang rata dalam tempayan yang sudah dijemur hingga bersih. Gerakannya seperti setrika, namun tak berarti. Sesekali melewati cermin besar, menampilkan wajah cantik meski sudah tidak terlalu muda. Sekitar awal empat puluhan.

"Florence..."

Bocah itu satu-satunya di sana, memecah keheningan dengan suara tipis seakan hampir menghilang. Terbaring dengan sapu tangan lebih sering menutup bagian mulutnya, menghindari virus maupun bakteri beterbangan sengit.

"Panggil aku suster..." gadis itu mendekat. Menyisir helaian anak tersebut dengan senyum terukir tulus, "Istirahatlah atau kau akan sulit sembuh."

Sandaran kepala semakin melesak ke dalam bantal, memandang langit-langit. Penuh penyesalan.

"Aku... tidak mau mati seperti ini. Aku benci kehidupan sekarang."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu hidup mati seseorang. Itu urusan Tuhan."

Gerakan membelai rambut terhenti, berganti mengusap area punggung kala pasiennya terbatuk hebat. Saat ini muntaber memang menjadi penyakit yang cukup berbahaya dan paling merenggut nyawa.

Anak itu memalingkan wajah, mengunci lensa-nya erat dalam cermin.

"Aku merasa kesal karena mati lebih cepat di dua kehidupan sebelumnya." mendapati wanita itu berjuang tidak mengerutkan alis karena penasaran, ada tawa tertahan dari pihak pesakitan. Mengakibatkan batuk-batuk beruntun yang semakin menjadi-jadi, "Samsara. Kau percaya?"

"Aku seorang khatolik. Yang kuyakini bukan Samsara, tapi kehidupan kekal bahagia di surga sana."

Ketika ini, angkasa begitu cerah. Rumput tebal yang tumbuh di luar sangat menggoda untuk diduduki, pohon yang tidak begitu tinggi sangat menantang untuk dipanjat. Apel yang matang di ujung-ujung tangkainya juga sangat menggiurkan untuk dipetik.

Sayang, semua nikmat hanya bisa tercapai dalam lamunan. Karena setiap langit terbangun, akan ada penyakit yang datang untuk mereka. Dan setiap langit tertidur, fisik keduanya sudah tidak sanggup untuk terus terjaga. Terus seperti itu, sudah tiga tahun.

"Florence. Menurutku kau tidak cocok dengan sebutan bidadari lentera." satu kalimat panjang dipaksakan dalam satu napas. Mulut kecil mulai mengeluarkan batuk darah.

"Cukup bicaranya... istirahatlah..."

"Kau lebih seharusnya bebas seperti ikan di laut. Bukannya berada di tengah belantara dengan takdir mengikat, persis kelinci yang dikejar-kejar para pemburu."

Sang bidadari lentera tersentak. Air matanya mendesak keluar akhirnya.

"...kumohon."

"Flow... rence... apa kau menyesal..."

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai pasien yang harus kusembuhkan." wanita itu mengehentikan semua dialog, tegas namun semua kelembutan terpapar di sana, "Jangan dengan pertanyaan itu lagi. Kau akan sembuh, dan kau bebas mencintaiku. Aku tidak menyesal sudah tidur denganmu malam itu."

Anak itu mengangguk puas, melebarkan senyumnya sampai di titik yang dia bisa.

Sementara the lady with the lamp menangis kencang dalam seprai yang sudah bersimbah darah. Menggenggam tangan kecil yang semakin lama semakin kehilangan suhu tubuhnya.

* * *

.

「 _My eyes are a BLUE ocean in wich my dreams are reflected_. 」

.

* * *

 **Tokyo. 2015.**

"Auu! Sakit sekali, Isogai!"

Si mahkota jelaga tak acuh, terus menekan kapas celupan alkohol di sekitar guratan merah yang tercetak cukup banyak, "Jangan banyak bergerak, Karma. Luka di keningmu cukup dalam."

"Nanti juga kering sendiri!"

Puncak kepala berwarna merah ditepuk ringan. Mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tergeletak di tanah dengan mimisan dan luka lebam di pipi." Isogai meninggikan suara kemudian meski masih dalam taraf bersabar, tidak lupa senyum manis yang penuh, "Kalau begini semua tangan, kaki, kalau perlu mulutmu akan kuperban supaya tidak bisa bicara sekalian."

Alih-alih mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, si rambut merah malah mendecih. Memalingkan muka dengan raut gelisah yang terlihat kentara, "Kubilang, nanti juga kering sendiri. Kau terlalu ikut campur."

"Kau juga. Ditambah semua kekerasan tadi...,"

"Paling tidak aku sudah membantumu lari dari rombongan anak SMA aneh yang mendesakmu ke pohon dan melucuti bajumu."

Isogai tampak tidak senang mendengarnya, "Aku menolak meminta ijin mereka untuk memakai jalan karena harus buru-buru menyerahkan berkas laporan ke gedung utama. Mereka yang marah memaksa melepas bajuku karena aku menyembunyikan dokumen itu di dalam kemeja, jangan membuat kalimat seolah aku menjadi korban pelecehan." protes sang ikemen dalam jumlah banyak.

"Tentu. Untunglah kau tidak memasukkannya ke dalam celana."

"Hei!" satu pukulan lagi di pucuk kepala, kali ini agak keras.

Di ruang kesehatan gedung kelas E yang fasilitasnya tidak seberapa, dua gulung perban akhirnya habis terpakai. Entah kebetulan macam apa yang baru terjadi. Isogai pamit untuk pergi ke gedung utama, sementara Karma membolos. Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah insiden seru yang akan memakan banyak korban, termasuk Karma sendiri yang beraksi sembarangan dengan dalih kesal karena indeks prestasinya jatuh drastis di tengah semester.

"Untung kita bisa kabur. Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi atau aku akan khawatir..."

"Kabur? Aku bisa menghajar mereka semua tadi kalau kau tidak menarik-narik kerah bajuku!" jujur karma kesal, "Luka segini bukan masalah kalau kau—uhuk! UHUK!" apa yang lebih bodoh dari terselak ludah sendiri karena terlalu semangat berbicara?

"Karma! KARMA! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" tapi lawan bicaranya terlanjur paniks sampai menjatuhkan perban dan antiseptik beserta kotak P3K dari pangkuannya, merogoh obat-obatan yang berhamburan lantai untuk mencari apapun yang dia sempat ketahui sebagai ekspektoran.

"Astaga, aku hanya tersedak. Tidak usah berlebihan... Isogai...?"

Masih dalam keadaan berlutut, yang berambut hitam mencoba tenang. Mengusap bulir-bulir dari sudut matanya cepat, "Maaf. Aku hanya... tidak begitu baik dengan suara batuk. Aku sendiri bingung... sudah sejak dulu aku..." napasnya berusaha diatur sedemikian rupa, "...Maaf."

Karma mengangkat dagu, memberi kesempatan ketua kelasnya untuk menghapus tangis yang entah tumpah dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Setelah memastikan Isogai duduk lagi di depannya dengan respiratori stabil yang biasa, tangannya merogoh isi tas, mendapati sebuah botol plastik yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah, "Ini. Minumlah."

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, yang butuh minum adalah Karma sendiri.

"Terima kasih."

"Iya... aku juga."

Sang ketua kelas terhenyak. Terhening. Menahan geli. Menyadari setidaknya alasan dibalik sikap cemas Karma sedari tadi hanya karena ingin mencari momen tepat untuk berterima kasih.

"Kau persis seperti api... membuat orang-orang sekitarmu hangat meski sedikit berbahaya."

"Dan kau seperti air."

Tidak hanya Isogai, Karma pun ikut terhenyak dengan ucapannya.

Kemudian mereka saling bertukar tawa.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Back:_** ** _ **ORANGE** (_** **2016･03･29)**

 ** _Next_ : INDIGO (2016･04･12)**


End file.
